Recuerdos de dos mundos
by Sakuya217
Summary: Era una tarde como cualquier otra en un verano normal, corriente y moliente... o así es como había empezado. Antes de que ninguno pudiese decir nada, James llegó cargado con un álbum de fotos con contraseña ¿Cómo de especiales eran las fotografías? Pronto lo averiguarían. Respuesta al reto "Mi personaje, mi canción" del foro "The Ruins" con la canción "Dos Mundos" de Phill Collins


**Bueno, este es otro songfic para el reto "Mi personaje, mi canción" del foro "The Ruins". Para esta ocasión (ya había hecho uno de Remus con la canción Fighting), elegí a Harry Potter con la canción Dos Mundos, de Phill Collins... ya saben, la de Tarzán. Y bueno, para tratar del niño-que-vivió, es un poco indirecta, pero me gustó bastante hacerla, así que ¡Disfruten!**

**Aunque antes de nada tengo que hacer lo de siempre: Disclaimer. Ninguno de los personajes mostrados a continuación, así como sus aventuras o recuerdos, me pertenecen, sino a Joane K. Rowling. Así mismo, la canción tampoco es mía, sino de Phill Collins. Todo esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro, simplemente por la diversión de la escritora, que quiere compartirlo con aquella/aquel dispuesto a leerlo.**

* * *

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente; ambos hermanos se miraban fijamente, el primero algo avergonzado, el segundo furioso. Y en medio de ellos, sus primos miraban a escena, algo impacientes ante aquel silencio que desde hacia tiempo se había impuesta en la habitación. La acción se desarrollaba una tranquila tarde de verano, una de esas en que cualquier Weasley – o Potter en su defecto – optaría por ir a jugar un emocionante partido de Quidditch al campo situado cerca de la Madriguera. Y así lo habían hecho, en menos de lo que se dice Quidditch, todos habían agarrado sus escobas y habían salido por la puerta, despidiéndose con rapidez de su abuela.

Y ahora Albus estaba en su cama – o al menos la que le correspondía en casa de los abuelos – con un dolor insoportable en el brazo derecho, donde una poción de la Sra. Weasley estaba haciendo efecto, reparando la rotura del hueso que había sido objetivo de una budgler media hora atrás. El culpable, una vez más, había sido su hermano James, que en un auto reflejo por evitar que el moreno le arrebatase la quaffle a Lily había dirigido la bola negra a demasiada velocidad hacia él.

El mediano de los Potter estaba bastante lejos de encontrarse contento, más bien estaba furioso; si por lo menos estuviese en la enfermería del colegio, la Sra. Pomfrey le habría curado el brazo en un segundo, pero Molly lo había convencido de que la poción sería igual de efectiva, aunque más lenta, y no dejó de taladrarlo con la mirada hasta que Albus se hubo tragado las tres cucharadas del repugnante jarabe. Lo único satisfactorio es que James se había llevado la bronca del año, aunque no le faltaba tiempo para romper de nuevo el record cuando volviese a Hogwarts.

Fred y Rose habían seguido a los hermanos hasta la habitación, para evitar cualquier incidente, no sabían exactamente cual, pero todo era posible con un Potter... ¡No querían imaginarse con dos! Mientras, los demás habían vuelto al campo para reanudar el juego, al parecer la falta de jugadores no les resultaba un problema muy grave y ya habían cumplido su obligación como primos al esperar a comprobar que Albus no hubiese muerto o algo parecido.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que disculparme? – preguntó exasperado James, aunque intentó que no se notase demasiado, para que su hermano pequeño no se enfadase más todavía.

-Tantas como quieras – respondió frío – porque por si no te has dado cuenta mi brazo no se cura gracias a ellas.

Desde la pared, Rose soltó un bufido, claramente oido por los otros tres; aunque solo Fred se volvió hacia ella, con expresión de extrañeza.

-Venga ya Albus, sabemos que no es para tanto – le recordó ella – ni que fuera la primera vez.

-Que no sea la primera vez no significa que no me duela.

-Ya, pero estas acostumbrado – replicó ella - ¿O acaso conoces a algún Weasley que no se haya rota un hueso ya de este modo?

-Creo que Louis... – interrumpió de repente Fred.

-El verano pasado – le recordó James.

-Ah, es cierto.

Albus rodó los ojos, pero tras un largo discurso por parte de su prima tuvo que acabar admitiendo que su malhumor residía únicamente en el molesto dolor al sentir como el hueso se movía poquito a poco y el cosquilleo al fusionarse de nuevo, haciendo desaparecer la brecha de la ruptura. Ante esta nueva idea, la cara del primogénito de los Potter se iluminó rápidamente. Tenía una idea, y eso no auguraba nada bueno. Es más, Rose se estremeció de pies a cabeza y Albus deseó por unos instantes que el dolor lo consumiese por completo antes de saber que era lo que planeaba su hermano mayor. Solo Fred parecía interesado en lo que se avecinaba.

El castaño salió corriendo de la habitación, sin decir una sola palabra, dejando un poco confusos a los demás. No tardó demasiado en volver, y cuando lo hizo, traía consigo un grueso libro. Sus pastas eran duras y forradas de piel de un color marrón vivo; las esquinas tenían pequeñas piezas de metal. Por el tamaño y el aspecto, los otros supusieron que era un álbum de fotos; uno que por cierto, nunca habían visto.

-Si lo que te hace enfadar es el dolor – razonó James, apurándose en hablar, para que su hermano no pudiese reprocharle que también le había molestado el hecho de que le hubiese golpeado con esa budgler – entonces lo único que tenemos que hacer es distraerte un poco ¿no?

-Me da miedo preguntar que tramas – declaró la chica.

-Vamos no es nada malo.

-¿Proviniendo de ti? – preguntó sarcástico Albus – Permite que lo dude.

-Oh, vamos – se quejó el de gafas – Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones son buenas.

-¿Sabes? Aunque hayas modificado la frase, esta solo hace que suenes más sospechoso – opinó Rose.

-Es el álbum que encontramos antes ¿verdad? – preguntó repentinamente Fred – el que tiene la contraseña.

Rose y Albus se miraron extrañados. No les habían dicho nada sobre un álbum de fotos con misterio. Su curiosidad no hizo sino aumentar la sonrisa de James, que se acercó alegre hasta la cama de su hermano, que se vio obligado a hacerles un hueco a todos. Durante unos segundos el mayor paseó la vista por toda la habitación, extrañando todavía más a los otros.

-James ¿Qué pretendes?

-Busco mi varita – respondió tranquilo – para abrir el álbum.

-Y este es el que dice que un mago nunca debería separarse de su varita – se burló el pelirrojo.

James se limitó a darle un golpe en la frente, y en cuanto encontró su varita sobre la otra cama corrió a cogerla. Los demás lo miraban expectantes: Rose preguntándose si sería buena idea abrir un álbum que tenían una contraseña, por algo se la habrían puesto ¿no?; Albus comenzaba a olvidarse del dolor en su brazo, pues estaba demasiado concentrado intentando imaginar qué era lo que había dentro; y Fred, que se hacia la misma pregunta que el moreno, también estaba intrigado por saber la contraseña, ya que horas antes habían estado probando y no la había encontrado.

-_El niño que vivió_ – murmuró James, con la varita sobre la tapa del libro, que enseguida se abrió – parece tan obvio que se nos olvidó comprobarlo – explicó mirando a su primo.

Albus dejó de hacerles caso y se inclinó sobre el volumen, la primera foto ya la habían visto antes. Eran su abuela y su abuelo cogidos de la manos en una tarde fría; ambos sonreían a la cámara y daban vueltas. Si mal no recordaba, esa foto se la había dado Hagrid cuando Harry estaba en primero. Pero no podía ser el mismo álbum, puesto que su padre ya se lo había enseñado en innumerables ocasiones; también dudaba que la foto fuese la misma, no veía razón para que su padre la hubiese sacado.

Empezaron a pasar las hojas, encontraron más fotos del matrimonio Potter, en algunas incluso aparecían los otros merodeadores – exceptuando Pettigrew, lo que hacia pensar que habían elegido con cuidado las imágenes después de saber de su traición-. La mayoría eran nuevas y nunca las habían visto, puesto que no aparecían en el álbum de Hagrid, así que enseguida deducieron que esas habían sido propiedad de Sirius y de Remus, que no habían llegado a participar en el regalo de Hagrid, cada uno por una razón propia.

-Hay que enseñárselo después a Teddy – sentenció Rose, mientras pasaba la siguiente página, los demás asintieron, el metamorfomago no había visto muchas fotos de su padre y quizás le hiciese ilusión.

En las siguientes ya empezaba a aparecer un pequeño bebé de pelo negro que sonreía a la cámara, meneando la mano de forma bastante graciosa. Todos reconocieron enseguida a Harry e intentaron reprimir las ganas tremendas de reír al ver esa faceta suya. Era increíble ver a su padre/tío así de feliz, por una vez en su vida ajeno a todo lo que de verás ocurría a su alrededor.

_"Un paraíso sin tocar, en este mundo de amor, se vive bien, se vive en paz"_

Nunca habían visto tantas fotos de Harry siendo un bebé, en realidad a penas habían visto una foto o dos; pero allí las había a montones: Harry solo, Harry con papá, Harry con mamá, Harry con mamá y papá, Harry con su padrino, Harry con Remus... cada una era más ridícula que la anterior, había una incluso en la que Harry aparecía sobre un perro negro, que parecía querer correr como un caballo por un pequeño campo, mientras en bebé intentaba agarrarse. Rose supuso que la razón por la que el niño no se caía era algún tipo de hechizo de equilibrio o fijador. Los más gracioso es que había una flecha de tinta negra, que seguía a los dos y que decía: "Canuto y su cachorro".

De repente las fotos daban un salto inesperado, puesto que diez años de la vida del Elegido no aparecían. Los cuatro fijaron la vista extrañados a la imagen, puesto que no reconocían el lugar. Parecía una habitación de una mazmorra, pues las paredes estaban completamente mojadas y llenas de moho; pero las pequeñas ventanas que había en la pared del fondo deshicieron esa hipótesis. Tampoco parecía que fuese un lugar muy amplio, porque de las tres paredes que podían ver desde ahí, ninguna tenía una solo puerta, tan solo una escalera que llevaba al piso de arriba, aunque ese tendría el mismo tamaño. Al ver que no podían reconocer el lugar pasaron a prestar atención a las personas. En el medio, Hagrid se sentaba con fuerza sobre un sofá viejo, que cedió con su peso. En frente de él, en el suelo, Harry lo miraba entre sorprendido, extrañado y un poco asustado.

-Deber ser la primera vez que ve a Hagrid – razonó Fred, puesto que a todos en la familia les habría gustado encontrarse con el semigigante, y ninguno habría dibujado la expresión que tenía Harry en la cara.

-Puede ser... ¡Mira! Les esta dando algo – señaló James.

Los cuatro fijaron la vista. Era un sobre, pero no un sobre cualquiera, era la carta que Hogwarts mandaba todos los años a los alumnos cuando cumplían los once. El Harry de la foto parecía bastante sorprendido, y no parecía creerse nada. Albus recordó como su padre les había relatado muchas veces el hecho de que los Dursley le habían ocultado por años que era mago, así que supuso que por eso se debía la sorpresa, porque durante años había crecido en el mundo muggle, y ahora descubría uno mágico, totalmente nuevo, cuyo poder lo llamaba. Aunque aún menos podía suponer que su destino en aquel lugar ya estaba decidió y que su vida ahora sería todavía más intranquila.

_"Pon tu fe en lo que tú más creas; un ser, dos mundos son, te guiará tu corazón y decidirá por ti"_

Las siguientes fotos se situaban por fin en lugares reconocibles para todos, el Callejón Diagon y sus numerosas tiendas, el andén nueve y tres cuartos, el expresso y Hogwarts. En todas las imágenes Harry miraba asombrado todo cuanto había alrededor, parecía preguntar cosas a Hagrid en los primeros escenarios y luego lo mismo a Ron cuando estaban en el tren. En este último no aparecía nadie más, se sorprendieron un poco, porque sabían que tanto Neville como Hermione habían pasado por allí, pero quizás había preferido obviar ese encuentro.

-¿Os habéis dado cuenta? – preguntó de repente Rose.

-¿De qué? – preguntó Fred confuso.

-Que desde que empezaron las fotos del tío con once años, ninguno mira hacia nosotros – respondió Rose, a lo que los demás la miraron asombrados, revisando de repente todas las fotos – y si os paráis a pensarlo detenidamente ¿No es extraño que tengan estas fotos?

-Es cierto – coincidió Albus de pronto – tío Ron y papá siempre han dicho que fueron solos en el tren, papá no sabía como hacer estas fotos y Ron no tenía cámara.

-Entonces ¿Qué gárgolas está pasando? – se exasperó James

Ninguno supo qué contestar, pero cuando la chica tocó una de las fotos, para señalar otro detalle, todos sintieron una sensación extraña, como si les estuviesen aspirando la piel y esta, a la vez, tirase con fuerza de ellos. Hicieron fuerza hacia atrás, pero de nada sirvió, y acabaron cayendo hacia delante. Se prepararon para recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, puesto que estaban cara a cara. Pero en vez de eso solo sintieron como el aire se vaciaba por unos segundos de sus pulmones y como volvía repentinamente, acompañado de una suave brisa y un barullo que los rodeó por completo.

Abrieron los ojos con cuidado, lo único que era seguro para ellos era el hecho de que ya no estaban en la Madriguera. En el mismo momento en el que dejaron de respirar, también habían dejado de sentir la cama bajo ellos y ahora permanecían apoyados en un suelo duro. No tardaron en reconocer el lugar ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Hogwarts era demasiado familiar como para poder hacerse el despistado. Fred iba a preguntar algo cuando de repente la voz de McGonagall sonó:

-¡Potter, Harry!

Los cuatro se girar hacia la tarima de los profesores, donde un pequeño Harry se dirigía nervioso a ponerse el sombrero. Todo el comedor estalló en murmullos, al contrario que los recién llegados, que eran incapaces de pronunciar palabra. Rose miró a su alrededor, nadie se había fijado en su presencia y cuando quiso tocar a un Ravenclaw cercano solo logró traspasarlo.

-¡Gryffindor!

-¡Ahora lo entiendo! – exclamó la chica, justo después de que el sombrero gritase la decisión y la casa de los leones estallase en aplausos – estas no son fotos corrientes, deben haber utilizado algún hechizo para materializar recuerdos y poder observarlos sin necesidad de un pensadero – razonó la chica.

-Tendría sentido – coincidió Albus, mientras seguía pendiente de la selección.

Su padre parecía bastante nervioso e incluso algo molesto, y el chico lo entendía perfectamente porque aquello también se lo habían explicado. El niño que vivió era famoso, muy famoso y había dejado impresiones, dudas y fascinaciones en muchas personas. Sin embargo, todos lo conocían cuando él ni siquiera sabía que la magia existía y muchos había creído que eran capaces de imaginar un futuro para él, en el que se convertía en un poderoso mago o que derrotaría al Innombrable de nuevo (aunque estos solo lo pensaban aquellos que creían que todavía no había muerto).

_"Suaves huellas dejas en la arena; un ser, dos mundos son, te guiará tu corazón y decidirá por ti"_

Fred iba a decir algo, pero de repente se fijó en álbum, que todavía permanecía delante de ellos. Los demás no tardaron en darse cuenta también y cuando lo abrieron de nuevo sus ojos se abrieron como platos, las fotos de Harry siendo bebé permanecían allí, pero las últimas que ellos habían visto estaban completamente en blanco, como si hubiesen desaparecido. Rose supuso que era porque estaban dentro de esos recuerdos e intentó creer que en cuanto volviesen a casa las fotografías regresarían.

-¡Potter, Harry!

Los niños volvieron la vista extrañados.

-¿Pero papá no había subido ya? – preguntó James.

-Debe ser que como no estamos cambiando de recuerdo, seguimos atrapados en este – razonó Fred.

-¿Y como vamos a salir?

-Ni idea.

Albus se quedó pensativo, intentando encontrar una solución. Empezó a analizar el libro con la mirada, como si esperase encontrar algún botón o palanca extraños que les permitiese volver a casa o al menos cambiar de fotografía. Curioso por saber si los próximos recuerdos también habrían desaparecido, pasó la hoja. En ese instante todo se volvió negro a su alrededor y antes de los demás pudieran recriminarle lo que había hecho o preguntarle el cómo, se vieron en medio de un lavabo, donde un trol de tres metros y medio estaba siendo derribado al recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su propio mazo. Los chicos miraron impresionados la escena y no fue hasta que esta volvió a repetirse que no se miraron unos a otros.

-Por Merlín ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó James.

-Creo que basta con pasar las hojas – respondió su hermano, encogiéndose de hombros – pero seguimos sin saber como salir de aquí.

-A mi se me ocurre algo – dijo Fred, cogiendo el álbum y cerrándolo de golpe.

Inmediatamente volvieron a sentir lo mismo de antes y pronto estuvieron de nuevo en la habitación. Fred sonrió orgulloso al darse cuenta que tenía razón y había encontrado la solución. Los demás empezaron a preguntarse si sería bueno seguir mirando el libro desde ahí o volver a entrar en los recuerdos; así que cuando James volvió a tocar una de las fotos con rapidez, nadie le dijo nada.

Empezaron a revivir las aventuras de sus padres/tíos, bastante asombrados, ya que verlas por si mismos, por muy cortos que fuesen algunos de los recuerdos, era mucho más impactantes que oírlas. Algunas partes no aparecían, como por ejemplo el enfrentamiento contra Quirell; al principio pensaron que porque eran recuerdos algo desagradables, pero después se dieron cuenta de que no solo era eso, sino que no aparecía ningún recuerdo en el que Harry saliese solo.

-Puede que este álbum no sea de recuerdos de tío Harry – razonó Rose, mientras veía algo pálida como su padre salía volando del tablero de ajedrez mágico – sino recuerdos sobre él.

-Ahora que lo dices estaba junto algunos regalos de su último cumpleaños, quizás se pusieron de acuerdo para crearlo – recordó James.

-Entonces estamos viendo los momentos más importantes o felices de la vida del tío – supuso Fred, mientras cambiaban de recuerdo y veían como la decoración verde esmeralda del comedor cambiaba a ser de un tono escarlata.

El siguiente recuerdo fue bastante emocionante, puesto que era algo que siempre habían querido presenciar: el momento en el que los Weasley tiraban abajo la verja que tapaba la ventana y rescataban a Harry. Les encantó ver aquel coche, que según las leyendas de Hogwarts, todavía vagaba por el Bosque Prohibido. El siguiente ya fue un poco más tranquilo, estaban de nuevo en la Madriguera, pero esta vez en la cocina. La Sra. Weasley parecía muy enfadada, y si ellos pensaban bien seguramente sería por lo del coche. Por su parte, Harry parecía maravillado, viendo una verdadera casa de magos. Durante un rato se sucedieron un montón de recuerdos, donde el moreno parecía realmente feliz entre aquella familia, que lo trataban como a uno más.

_"La jungla cubrirá tu ser, sólo amor podría entrar ,se vive bien, se vive en paz"_

Pasaron varios minutos, y pudieron comprobar con sus propios ojos todo lo que su familia había vivido. Había cosas amenas como alguna broma que recordaban que se habían gastado entre ellos, comentarios graciosos o quizás la mejor parte de alguna visita a Hogsmeade. Pero también hubo otros más emocionantes, el momento en el que entraban a la Cámara de los Secretos, como Harry se encargó del basilisco – ese seguramente lo habría brindado Ginny, aunque no estaban muy seguros de cómo -, cuando Dobby fue liberado ante los ojos de su amo, el vuelo con Buckybeak (el hipogrifo), el puñetazo contra Malfoy (ese fue un recuerdo que agradecieron bastante, porque aunque Albus y Rose se llevaban bien con Scorpius, no dejaba de ser gracioso), el viaje en el tiempo, la liberación de los dos inocentes, cada una de las pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos (o lo que los demás pudieron ver de ellas)...

Todo estaba resultando bastante emocionante, pero de repente se dieron cuenta de que en el quinto años aparecían menos recuerdos, o por lo menos del principio de curso. Habían visto a la Orden del Fénix, eso sí, pero el siguiente recuerdo se situaba ya entrado el invierno. Había varios alumnos reunidos en la taberna de Aberforth.

-Hey ¿Qué pasó? – habló Fred de pronto.

-Creo que fue aquí – respondió Albus – cuando casi todos dieron la espalda a papá.

-Es cierto – recordó también Rose – nadie creía que Voldemort hubiese vuelto. No deben de tener tan buenos recuerdos en este momento.

Sin embargo, tras oír el discurso de Hermione creyeron saber cual sería el próximo recuerdo, pero no por ello fue menos emocionante verlo llegar. Estaban en una sala de piedra, en una de las paredes habían aparecido varias estanterías, repletas de libros. No necesitaron acercarse para saber que eran sobre defensa para las artes oscuras. En medio de la sala, numerosos objetivos, móviles o fijos, que eran apuntados por los alumnos allí reunidos. El moreno se paseaba por el lugar, intentando ayudar a todos con los hechizos que cada uno de ellos estaban haciendo y susurrándoles palabras de ánimo.

_"Ponte alerta, saca el valor; da fuerza a quien necesita._  
_Construye hoy tu protección, las cosas hoy cambian, peligro vas a encontrar"_

Vieron varias de las sesiones, como todos iban animándose, como burlaban a Filch para que no los pillasen. Y finalmente como el sexteto había entrado en el Ministerio, la batalla no se vió, puesto que como otros, no era el mejor de los recuerdos, sobretodo si era un regalo para Harry. Pero lo que si vieron fue lo que pasó unos días después. Harry estaba sentado encima de su cama, con los ojos hinchados. Supusieron enseguida que lo que lo tenía así era la muerte de Sirius. En pocos segundos, Ron y Hermione se acercaron a él y empezaron a susurrarle palabras de ánimo. El moreno hizo una amago de querer sonreír, pero no lo consiguió, de todas formas, se le notaba agradecido.

_"El llanto no podrá curar la herida de tu corazón. No todo está perdido aún"_

De nuevo volvieron a aparecer los recuerdos de los siguientes cursos e incluso del año que deberían haber cursado séptimo. Los recuerdos felices eran cada vez menos, pero todavía perduraban; sin embargo solo era los de la vida amena; los sucesos importantes simplemente eran eso, cosas impactantes que cualquiera recordaría para siempre. Las cosas cambiaron con unos pocos recuerdos del final de la guerra: la destrucción de cada uno de los Horrocruxes, que seguramente habían ido brindando calma y esperanza al trío, el discurso de Neville e incluso el primer encuentro del trío tras la muerte de Voldemort, donde Harry había recuperado su antigua varita y roto la de saúco.

El siguiente recuerdo fue un tanto inesperado. Se trataba de un piso, no era muy pequeño si se tenía en cuenta que allí solo vivían dos personas. De repente escucharon un llanto que inundó la casa entera. Bueno, una pareja y un bebé. Vieron a un Harry algo más cuidado que los anteriores llegar corriendo, murmurando cosas por lo bajo y coger en brazos a un bebé que había dentro de la cuna, detrás de los chicos. Era un niño. Con el pelo azul.

_"Oye, alguien te está llamando; un ser, dos mundos son. Te guiará tu corazón y decidirá por ti"_

Albus pasó de nuevo la página, pero el recuerdo no hizo sino repetirse.

-¿Y ahora que pasa? – preguntó extrañado James, al ver que seguían oyendo gritar a Teddy.

Pero enseguida entendieron que era lo que pasaba. Las siguiente fotos eran de las de verdad, porque podían verlas. Los recuerdos especiales habían terminado. Albus cerró el volumen con cuidado y todos volvieron a la habitación. Aunque la magia se hubiese acabado siguieron viendo las siguientes fotos. Reflejaban la vida cotidiana que todos habían llegado después de la guerra: cada uno con sus nuevos empleos (sobretodo había fotos de Ginny, ya que su trabajo la había hecho famosa), todos los niños siendo bebés (aquello consiguió que los cuatro rieran a carcajadas), comidas en casa de los Weasley... pero la última página estaba reservada. En ella había poco más de una docena de fotos y todas ellas con un mismo motivo: el trío dorado sonriendo a la cámara. Las diferentes fotos habían sido sacadas con una diferencia de un año entre cada una, por lo menos. Como una prueba de cómo había perdurado su amistad.

_"Esa unión se hace más intensa; un ser, dos mundos son. Te guiará tu corazón y decidirá por ti"_

Justo estaban cerrando el álbum cuando alguien tocó la puerta, rápidamente y como autoreflejo Albus escondió el libro debajo de la almohada, justo antes de que una cabeza de pelo verde apareciese por detrás de la puerta.

-Chicos, Molly dice que la comida ya está – anunció Teddy – así que podéis ir bajando.

-Vale – respondieron todos juntos.

-Oye Albus – dijo de repente el chico, entrando por completo en la habitación.

El moreno tragó saliva y lo miró expectante, dándole a entender que podía preguntar. Aunque por dentro deseaba todo lo contrario, estaba seguro de que lo había visto meter el volumen debajo del cojín y ahora les iba a decir algo.

-¿Qué tal el brazo? – la pregunta descolocó un poco al chico; ninguno de los cuatro se acordaba ya de eso.

-Ah, bien, bastante bien – respondió – ya me había olvidado de él.

-Eso es bueno – Teddy sonrió – os espero abajo.

Los demás asintieron y esperaron hasta estar seguros de que el mayor ya había bajado un buen trecho de las escaleras. Fue entonces cuando miraron hacia la cabecera de la cama. Algún día volverían a usar ese álbum. En el fondo pensaban que era como ver a un mismo Harry en dos mundos distintos. Uno en guerra, que todavía seguía atrapado en aquel libro, y otro sumido entre la tranquila paz y la atolondrada gran familia que había conseguido.


End file.
